exiles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Bastion
Bastion Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d10 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 + your Constitution modifier Proficiency * Armor: Heavy, Shield * Weapons: Two handed melee weapons *'Tools:' None *'Saving Throws: '''Strength, Constitution *'Skills:' Choose two from Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Investigation '''Equipment' * plate armor * shield * (a) great sword or (b) any two handed melee weapon *short bow with 10 arrows *(a) explorer's pack or (b) dungeoneer's pack *common clothes Fighting Style At 1st level, choose one of the following features: * Two Weapon Fighting: If you are wielding a weapon in both hands, you add your proficiency bonus to the damage of the second attack. * Heavy Weapon Fighting: If you are wielding a two handed weapon, if you were to roll a 1 or 2 on your damage roll, you may reroll it and take the reroll, even if it is a 1 or a 2. You may do this three times until a short rest is needed. * Defense: Your AC increases by +1. Action Surge At 2nd level, you may give yourself another action. You may do this once until a long rest is needed. A Friend In Need At 2nd level, you may decrease your AC by 4 and give a friendly creature a bonus to their AC equal to +4 until your next turn. You may do this three times until a long rest is needed and you cannot go below 10. Bastion Archetype At 3rd level, you may choose one of the following Archetypes: * Ultimate Defense * Ultimate Offense Ability Score Improvement At 4th, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you may either increase an ability score by two or two ability scores by one. As normal, you cannot increase an ability score more than 20. Smite At 5th level, you may have your next attack deal additional damage equal 1d6 + your proficiency halved (rounded down) to a creature that has dealt damage to a friendly creature less than 1 minute ago. You may use this three times until a long rest is needed. Aftershock At 9th level, whenever you deal damage to a creature, you may deal additional damage equal to your proficiency bonus halved (rounded up). If you do, your AC is decreased equal to the additional damage until your next turn. You may use this three times until a long rest is needed and you cannot go below 10 AC. Shield of Friendship At 15th level, whenever a friendly creature that is five feet from you is targeted with an attack roll, you may impede a disadvantage on that roll as a reaction. You may do this three times until a long rest is needed. Protector of Will At 18th level, whenever a friendly creature reaches 0 hit points and are at least 20 feet from you, you may give yourself a +4 bonus to your AC for 1 minute and your next attack deals additional damage equal to your level. You may use this one until a long rest is needed. Ultimate Defense Sturdy Stance At 3rd level, shields instead give you a +3 bonus to your AC and as long as you have a shield, you cannot become prone by non magical means. Standing Ground At 7th level, as long as you have a shield, you can only be pushed back by a maximum of 10 feet and you have an advantage on Constitution saving throws. Juggernaut At 13th level, as long as you have a shield, whenever you dash, enemies in your path must make a DC 14 Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they are pushed back 10 feet and take 2d6 force damage. If succeeded, they are not pushed back and take half instead. Ultimate Shied At 20th level, as long as you have a shield, you may have it instead give a +5 bonus to your AC until your next turn and you have an advantage on Constitution and Strength saving throws and a disadvantage on Dexterity saving throws until your next turn. On your next turn, you cannot use your shield for 1 minute. You may use this once until a long rest is needed. Ultimate Offense Additional Fighting Style At 3rd level, choose one of the following features: * Two Weapon Fighting: If you are wielding a weapon in both hands, you add your proficiency bonus to the damage of the second attack. * Heavy Weapon Fighting: If you are wielding a two handed weapon, if you were to roll a 1 or 2 on your damage roll, you may reroll it and take the reroll, even if it is a 1 or a 2. You may do this three times until a short rest is needed. * Archery: You gain a proficiency with simple ranged weapons. Heavy Swing At 7th level, if you are wielding a two handed weapon or dual wielding, you may increase your next melee attack range by 5 feet. You may do this three times until a long rest is needed. Seismic Wave At 13th level, if you are wielding a two handed weapon or duel wielding, whenever you deal damage to a creature, you may have all creatures in a 5 foot radius of the damaged creature make a DC 14 Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take damage equal to your proficiency bonus halved (rounded up). You may do this three times until a long rest is needed. Ultimate Sword At 20th level, if you are wielding a two handed weapon or duel wielding, you may have it deal additional force damage equal to your level and have an advantage on Dexterity and Strength saving throws and disadvantage on your Constitution saving throws for 1 minute. After the 1 minute has passed, you cannot use two handed weapons or duel wield until your next turn. You may do this once until a long rest is needed.